Clara Inara Vestlov
DEAD Background Born in a temple to Pharasma on the outskirts of Caliphas, Clara's mother died during child birth and her father is unknown. She was brought up by the nun's at the temple who showered her with as much love as all of the orphans, but for Clara who never knew her parents it was the light in her young life. She quickly noticed her differences from the other children as they grew older and taller and she did not, generations passed her by as she drifted away from the now adults of her age. She found an unlikely compatriot in the librarian, an elderly elven gentleman who had crusaded against the undead with the first abbess before her passing. He was a man who had lost his friends and companions to time and he empathized with the experiences of the young Clara. He became a mentor teaching her his skills and talents from a long career of making ends meet, and she learned, not quickly but slowly and surely finding her footing in the less scrupulous teachings of the old librarian. While her training with the librarian was showing steady results, she seemed unable to grasp the divine magic of the nuns not matter how hard she tried, as much as they described it as a door that just needed opening to her it seemed more like a wall. It was on her 100th birthday, long after all of her peers had left, that a black cat wandered into the temple's library and straight up to Clara bringing with it access to the wonderful world of the arcane. Clara spent 10 years slowly gaining a cursory knowledge of the arcane while the temple slowly fell into disrepair as the legacy of the abbess's deeds during the Shining Crusade began to fade, until eventually only Clara and the librarian were left. Under the 'encouragement' of the elderly librarian Clara finally left her home of over 100 years and began a journey south, while trepidatious at first she was soon blown away by the scale and wonder of the outside world. Guided by her moral upbringing by the nuns of Pharasma, her skills learnt from her only lasting friend the librarian, and the mysterious entity hiding behind her faithful cat, Clara headed south to seek the world. Description Clara stands an unassuming 5ft 5, but while her height might not be outstanding her natural paleness immediately catches the eye, provided she is not using her hat of disguise to look more human. Her snow white hair and pale skin tell the tale of a child born of both the living and the dead, and her isolation from the sun. Her eyes however brim with a life unbefitting of one with one foot already in the grave, they sparkle with a life and desire for knowledge and adventure. Clara's most common disguise is rooted in her reality, she maintains her height and facial features but turns her skin an olive tan, her hair black and her eyes and brownish green, as she has learnt that standing out is rarely a good thing for one with her set of skills. Feats * Looted 7 bars of soap off of Adriel completely unnoticed. Information Level: 12 (10 Unchained Rogue/ 10 White Haired Witch / 2 Unarmed Fighter / 2 Strangler Brawler) HP: 65 BAB: (9/4) (+7/+7/+2/+2) Skill Points: 128 Speed: 30ft Initiative: 5 Hero Points: 0 Racial Traits: Undead Resistance: Gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and mind-affecting effects. Resist Level Drain (Ex): Takes no penalties from energy drain effects, though he can still be killed if he accrues more negative levels then he has Hit Dice. After 24 hours, any negative levels a dhampir takes are removed without the need for an additional saving throw. Manipulative gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Perception checks. Darkvision: See perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Low-light vision: Low-light vision, allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Negative Energy Affinity: Reacts to positive and negative energy as if it were undead—positive energy harms it, while negative energy heals it. Dayborn Born during the day under the blessings of priests, and their blood has weaker ties to their undead bloodline than others of their kind. Such dhampirs are unhindered by daylight and lose the light sensitivity racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Languages: Common, Necril, Celestial, Infernal Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Sneak Attack 5d6: 'deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. '''Trapfinding: '''A rogue adds 1/2 her level on Perception checks to locate traps and on Disable Device checks (minimum +1). A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. '''Finesse Training (Kunai): '''Gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. '''Evasion: '''If she succeeds at a Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. '''Danger Sense+3: '''a rogue gains a bonus on Reflex saves to avoid traps and a dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. In addition, she gains a +1 bonus on Perception checks to avoid being surprised by a foe. '''Debilitating Injury: '''Whenever she deals sneak attack damage to a foe, she can also debilitate the target of her attack, causing it to take a penalty for 1 round (this is in addition to any penalty caused by a rogue talent or other special ability). Can choose to apply any one of the following penalties when the damage is dealt. ''Bewildered: The target becomes bewildered, taking a –4 penalty to AC. The target takes an additional –2 penalty to AC against all attacks made by the rogue. Disoriented: The target takes a –4 penalty on attack rolls. In addition, the target takes an additional –2 penalty on all attack rolls it makes against the rogue. Hampered: All of the target’s speeds are reduced by half (to a minimum of 5 feet). In addition, the target cannot take a 5-foot step. '''Uncanny Dodge: '''She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. '''Improved Uncanny Dodge: '''She can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. '''Rogues Edge(acrobatics):5 Ranks: You can move at normal speed through a threatened square without provoking an attack of opportunity by increasing the DC of the check by 5 (instead of by 10). You aren’t denied your Dexterity bonus when attempting Acrobatics checks with DCs of 20 or lower. Fast Stealth: A'''llows her to move at full speed using the Stealth skill without penalty. '''Ninja Trick: Bleeding Attack (with this trick can cause living opponents to bleed by hitting them with a sneak attack. This attack causes the target to take 1 additional point of damage each round for each die of the ninja’s sneak attack.) Underhanded: +4 circumstance bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal a weapon. Furthermore, if she makes a sneak attack during the surprise round using a concealed weapon that her opponent didn’t know about, she does not have to roll sneak attack damage, and the sneak attack deals maximum damage. A rogue can only use the underhanded talent a number of times per day equal to her Charisma modifier Shadow Duplicate: '''Once per day as an immediate action when hit, the character can create a single shadow duplicate of herself, as per mirror image. The GM randomly determines whether the attack hits her or the shadow duplicate. The shadow duplicate lasts for a number of rounds equal to her level, or until the shadow duplicate is dispelled or destroyed. This ability does not stack with the mirror image spell. The caster level for this ability is equal to the rogue’s level. A rogue can use this ability one additional time per day for every 5 rogue levels she has. '''Crippling Strike: A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Witch Spells: '''A witch casts arcane spells drawn from the witch spell list. A witch must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time. A witch may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour communing with her familiar. While communing, the witch decides which spells to prepare. '''Cantrips Witches can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats for example, are expended normally. Patron(death): 'At 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch’s patron adds new spells to a witch’s list of spells known. These spells are also automatically added to the list of spells stored by the familiar. 2nd—deathwatch, 4th—blessing of courage and life, 6th—speak with dead, 8th—rest eternal, Suffocation '''Witch's Familiar: '''This functions like the wizard’s arcane bond class feature, except as noted in the Witch’s Familiar section. A witch must commune with her familiar each day to prepare her spells. Familiars store all of the spells that a witch knows, and a witch cannot prepare a spell that is not stored by her familiar. A witch’s familiar begins play storing all of the 0-level witch spells plus three 1st level spells of the witch’s choice. The witch also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to store in her familiar. At each new witch level, she adds two new spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new witch level) to her familiar. A witch can also add additional spells to her familiar through a special ritual. '''White Hair: '''At 1st level, a white-haired witch gains the ability to use her hair as a weapon. This functions as a primary natural attack with a reach of 15 feet. The hair deals 1d4 points of damage (1d3 for a Small witch) plus the witch’s Intelligence modifier. In addition, whenever the hair strikes a foe, the witch can attempt to grapple that foe with her hair as a free action* without provoking an attack of opportunity, using her Intelligence modifier in place of her Strength modifier when making the combat maneuver check. When a white-haired witch grapples a foe in this way, she does not gain the grappled condition. The hair cannot be sundered or attacked as a separate creature. In addition, a white-haired witch further improves her ability to control her hair as she progresses in level, gaining the following abilities: ''Constrict (Ex): At 2nd level, when the white-haired witch’s hair successfully grapples an opponent, it can begin constricting her victim as a swift action, dealing damage equal to that of its attack. Trip (Ex): At 4th level, a white-haired witch who successfully strikes a foe with her hair can attempt a combat maneuver check to trip the creature as a swift action. Pull (Ex): At 6th level, a white-haired witch who successfully strikes a foe with her hair can attempt a combat maneuver check to pull the creature 5 feet closer to her as a swift action. Strangle (Ex): At 8th level, when the white-haired witch’s hair is grappling with an opponent, that creature is considered strangled, and cannot speak or cast spells with verbal components. 'Unarmed Fighter: ' a unarmed fighter gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat and any single style feat as a bonus feat. '''Strangle: deal 2d6 sneak attack damage whenever she succeeds at a grapple check to damage or pin an opponent. The strangler is always considered flanking her target for the purpose of using this ability. Practiced Strangler: when under grappled condition, she does not take a –4 penalty to Dexterity and does not lose her Dexterity bonus to AC. Martial Flexibility: A brawler can take a move action to gain the benefit of a combat feat she doesn’t possess. This effect lasts for 1 minute. The brawler must meet all the feat’s prerequisites. She may use this ability 4 times a day. Harsh Training: 'At 2nd level, an unarmed fighter gains a +1 bonus on saving throws against effects that cause the exhausted, fatigued, or staggered conditions or temporary penalties to ability scores. Feats: '''Two Weapon Fighting: '''Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two weapons are reduced. The penalty for your primary hand lessens by 2 and the one for your off hand lessens by 6. Off-hand weapon is light and Two-Weapon Fighting feat (–2/ –2) '''Improved Two Weapon Fighting: '''In addition to the standard single extra attack you get with an off-hand weapon, you get a second attack with it, albeit at a –5 penalty. '''Quickdraw: '''You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. '''Skill Focus: '''Stealth +3 to stealth '''Hellcat Stealth: '''You may make Stealth checks in normal or bright light even when observed, but at a -10 penalty. '''Improved Unarmed Strike: '''You are considered to be armed even when unarmed—you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you attack foes while unarmed. Your unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your choice. '''Snapping Turtle Style:'While using the Snapping Turtle Style feat with at least one hand free, you gain a +1 shield bonus to AC. '''Improved Grapple: you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to grapple a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to grapple you. Greater Grapple: You receive a +2 bonus on checks made to grapple a foe. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Improved Grapple. Once you have grappled a creature, maintaining the grapple is a move action. Final Embrace: You gain the constrict and grab special attacks. Your constrict attack deals damage equal to your unarmed strike or primary natural weapon melee attack. Further, you can grab and constrict opponents up to your size. Spells: 0: four spells (detect magic, daze, stabilize, guidance) 1: five spells (inflict light wounds*2, ill omen, obscuring mist,unprepared combatant) 2:five spells (Web, vomit swarm, miserable pity, glitter dust) 3:five spells (sleet storm, ray of exhaustion, eldritch fever, shadow step) 4:four spells (secure shelter, confusion, crushing despair, ) 5: two spells (release the hounds, Telepathic Bond, ) Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items:Cloak of Etherealness: Ethereal Jaunt 1 minute intervals up to 10 mins a day. Aegis of Recovery (An aegis of recovery grants its wearer a +2 resistance bonus on all saving throws made to recover from a continuing effect, such as ongoing poison damage, daily saving throws against disease, a hold person spell, or lingering damage from an attack. This bonus does not help against initial saving throws against such effects. Should the wearer ever drop below 0 hit points, the aegis heals the wearer for 2d8+3 points of damage and then crumbles to dust.) Hat of Disguise (This apparently normal hat allows its wearer to alter her appearance as with a disguise self spell. As part of the disguise, the hat can be changed to appear as a comb, ribbon, headband, cap, coif, hood, helmet, or other headwear.) Insignia of Sven: +1 deflection ac and floating combat feat. Boots of the Cat (These high-soled blue boots provide a great deal of comfort and arch support while also making the wearer appear a little bit taller than normal. The boot’s wearer always takes the minimum possible damage from falls (as if the GM had rolled a 1 on each die of damage incurred by the fall) and at the end of a fall always lands on his feet.) Armbands of the Brawler: +1 grapple Broom of Flying: This broom is able to fly through the air as if affected by an overland flight spell (+4 on Fly skill checks) for up to 9 hours per day Wand of Fearsome Grapple: 50 charges +8 to grapple. Containers: Currency: 2172gold Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Category:Character Category:Female